Operators of wireless networks (e.g., cell phone providers, mobile data providers, and the like) increasingly resort to microwave backhaul solutions to keep up with increasing demand for increased capacity in existing backhaul systems. In a wireless microwave backhaul network, data traffic is transmitted between microwave antennas via one or more microwave relay links. In order to establish a radio link between any two points (e.g., two microwave antennas), a clear path or radio line of sight (LOS) must exist between the two antennas. Further, consideration must also be given to the Fresnel zone (e.g., the ellipsoidal area surrounding the LOS) between the two microwave antennas as objects that penetrate the Fresnel zone can attenuate the strength of a signal passing through the radio link.
Wireless network operators typically rely on field test engineers to physically verify that a LOS exists between two radio sites and gather data that can be used for microwave backhaul planning. For example, one or more test engineers check all critical points along the desired path for any existing (and foreseeable) obstacles (e.g., such as buildings, trees, hilltops, vehicles, building cranes, etc.) that may interfere with the LOS and/or Fresnel zone between radio sites. Some of the methods used to verify LOS and identify existing (and potential) obstacles include climbing towers and using binoculars (e.g., one field engineer on a first tower checks to see if the other field engineer on the second tower is visible), flashing the path (e.g., with a flashlight), using balloons, driving and/or walking the path, etc. Each of these methods can be inaccurate, time consuming, expensive, and logistically complex (e.g., requiring several test engineers and planning to navigate around potentially dangerous obstacles in the path, such as rivers, mountains, traffic, etc.).
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.